


влюблённые часов не наблюдают

by papuzhek



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Slight OOC, Valentine's Day, laps lock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papuzhek/pseuds/papuzhek
Summary: подготовка ко дню святого валентина - очень запарное мероприятие, но влюблённым это никогда не мешает.15/02/2020
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Watanabe You
Kudos: 1





	влюблённые часов не наблюдают

— здесь жарковато или это просто я?

— это ты.

— что?!

— что?

это был самый обычный диалог для рико и йоу, но йоу всё равно смущалась каждый раз, словно с ней происходит это впервые. нет, йоу любила, когда рико делала ей комплименты, но такого рода приятности всё ещё выбивают её из колеи.

— ой. — рико приблизилась и почти касалась своим носом носа йоу, а на лице появилась ехидная улыбка. — ты вся красная.

— АГА, ИНТЕРЕСНО ПОЧЕМУ. — йоу ладонями закрыла лицо рико и отпихнула от себя. 

рико лишь засмеялась и йоу не может не отметить про себя, что для её ушей это нечто прекрасное. хотя, давайте будем честны: всё, связанное с рико, является лучшим, что случалось когда-либо с йоу. самым драгоценным был день, когда они начали встречаться _(даже несмотря на то, что история довольно странная и нелепая)_ , и девушки абсолютно не жалеют об этом.

в aqours уже свыклись с этими _влюблёнными дурочками_ , поэтому участницы не придавали особенного значения услышанному диалогу. у них были дела поважнее: канан подтрунивала над дайей, в то время как сама дайя сидела с фейспалмом. чики в клубной комнате не было, мари же рассказывала первогодкам о чём-то, возможно что-нибудь про других третьегодок, но сейчас не об этом. 

— _hey, love-birds~!_ — окликнула парочку блондинка, отрываясь от разговора с младшими. — мне нужна ваша помощь. — девушка подмигнула, что не всегда свидетельствовало о хороших намерениях. но, делать нечего, рико и йоу лишь кивнули.

*******

  
— и это всё?

— да.

— мы делаем это втайне ото всех?

— да.

— кошмар.

— да.

информативный диалог в кабинете директора — это определённо то, что заслужили рико и йоу, которые должны были подготовить стенд, посвящённый дню святого валентина. им нужно было сделать коробочку для сбора валентинок (что-то наподобие _«почты купидона»_ ), плакат с небольшой исторической справкой (который благополучно забрала себе сама мари) и в принципе само оформление, ну вот чтоб красиво. (с)

работы много, времени в обрез, поэтому в головах девушек промелькнула самая лучшая фраза.

_«нас ждёт бессонная ночка.»_

спойлер: _во всех смыслах._

*******

  
— если ты сейчас опять будешь испускать свою пошлятину, я, — _клянусь святыми фрикадельками!_ — выпру тебя из моего дома.

как можно было заметить, работа кипела. по всей комнате были разбросаны клочки бумаги и ленточки-стразики. хорошо, почтовая коробочка была сделана девушками в первую очередь, поскольку особых усилий над ней не нужно было. самое главное сейчас — подготовить оформление для стенда и некоторых кабинетов.

— кто бы говорил, рико-чан~. — промурчала йоу, ухмыляясь, однако получив очередной холодный взгляд своей девушки, она решила всё-таки продолжить вырезать сердечко из фиолетовой бумаги.

время уже близилось к полуночи, девушки заметно устали, однако дедлайн ждать не может — 14 февраля уже буквально через полчаса. 

рико сделала музыку потише, темп девушки слегка замедлили. усталость уже брала своё: даже для йоу, которая привыкла не спать ночами из-за костюмов (и внезапной активной переписки с рико), было уже тяжеловато работать в том же ритме. продуктивность падала, но это не останавливало их. 

— возьмём перерыв? — спросила йоу, смачно зевнув. из-за своих слегка лохматых волос рико показалось на мгновение, что йоу похожа на только проснувшегося котёнка.

— возьмём. да и я думаю, что уже хватит, и так много сделали. — согласилась рико, ложась спиной на пол. девушка услышала, как йоу на выдохе хмыкнула, но это была так называемая _«стандартная йоу»_ , поэтому девушка просто прикрыла глаза и ушла в мысли.

ну и, как это обычно бывает, мысли были прерваны чем-то тёплым и тяжёлым на груди рико. этим _«чем-то»_ оказалась голова йоу, затем пепельноволосая девушка оперлась плечами на тело лежащей. взгляд ясных голубых глаз был устремлён в пару точно таких же медовых, в нём были теплота и нежность, к которым так привыкла девушка с длинными волосами.

возможно, назревает вопрос: кто же доминирует в этих отношениях? если вы спросите об этом у aqours, то они без сомнения ответят, что йоу. в школе у девушки огромная популярность, для каких-то старшеклассниц она и вовсе _икемен_ или какой-то идеал. однако, сами рико и йоу однозначный ответ дать не могут — _«когда как»_ , говорят они, бросая несколько неловкие взгляды друг на друга.

йоу расслабилась на груди у рико, позволяя теплу разбежаться по уставшему телу. рико же обняла йоу и они просто лежали, наслаждаясь компанией друг друга, которой им немного не хватало в последнее время из-за загруженности в клубах. конечно, в планах было провести день святого валентина наедине друг с другом (первый день всех влюбленных за время их отношений, в конце концов), но что-то девушкам подсказывало, что _тет-а-тет_ побыть им не удастся. 

— рико-чан, — вибрато йоу было услышано и прочувствовано (горло было буквально в области груди), поэтому девушка приподняла уголки губ. — пойдём посмотрим на звёзды?

с одной стороны, предложение звучало немного абсурдно — на часах едва было 12, — с другой стороны, йоу любит наблюдать за небом, а вид заинтересованной чем-то девушки приятно теплит душу, так что... почему нет?

*******

  
йоу лежала буквально в объятиях рико и девушки делились теплом друг с другом. ночка выдалась холодноватой, но это не мешало им спокойно рассматривать звёзды и мурлыкать о чём-то своём.

— с днём святого валентина, рико-чан! 

— взаимно, йоу-чан.♡

тишина была прервана тихим смехом влюблённых, погружённых в свою вселенную, свой мир. 

поцелуй. пожалуй, одна из самых многозначительных единиц любви. вот прикосновение, вот второе, третье, четвёртое, пятое, они сбились со счёту. губы были сладки и мягки как-то по особенному в эту ночь, но, возможно, ими просто овладела страсть. йоу уже буквально прижата к холодному полу балкона, а рико наваливалась на неё, распаляя что-то внутренне сильнее и выпуская это наружу.

влюблённые часов не наблюдают.

**Author's Note:**

> одна единственная понравившаяся фраза из всего "горе от ума" стала как темой фанфика, так и его названием и завершением. с опозданием, но всё-таки с днём всех влюблённых.🥰


End file.
